Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (5) NAME was peacefully strolling along a path through the mountains, minding his/her own business. Just as he/she passed a large rock, a goblin warrior leaped out to stab him/her with a spear! Success text: Fail text: Painfully, the attack struck true and NAME had to stifle a very unheroic yelp. Rallying his/her strength, he/she slew the goblin using his fist. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME was doing her/his best not to be too loud while tromping through the forest when several logs suddenly came tumbling down a hillside at her/him. Success text: She/he avoided injury from this devious ambush and soon hunted down the perpetrators that were just over the hill. They gave themselves and their valuables up under the pressure of clearly superior force. NAME received 55 XP and 13 gold. NAME received a suit of Scale Armor. Fail text: The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled her/him to the bottom of the hill. After extricating herself/himself, she/he stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised she/he had survived -- and frankly, so was she/he. NAME took 5-9 damage. NAME received 25 XP and 5-7 gold. NAME was ambushed by a goblin blackblade! The blackblade lunged at him/her with a glinting dagger. Success text: NAME twisted to the side, deftly dodging the goblin's assault. Then s/he WEAPON ATTACKED him with his/her WEAPON. NAME received 46 XP and 12 gold. NAME obtained a Potion of Heroism! Fail text: NAME couldn't move aside fast enough and took a light stab to the arm. He/She finished the fight a moment later but, unfortunately, blood was now streaming down his/her arm. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 20 XP. NAME received a Potion of Glibness. NAME was following a trail through the woods when his/her foot was violently yanked out from under him/her. His/her body followed, and s/he was suddenly upside down, swaying back and forth from a tree branch. Then goblins with big sticks emerged from the woods. Success text: The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. Between his/her expert wiggling and his armor, NAME didn't receive any real injuries. S/he reached out with his/her WEAPON and WEAPON ATTACKED one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself/herself and follow their fresh tracks. NAME received 46 XP and 15-16 gold. Fail text: The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. They were quite successful too, which did not feel good to NAME. Eventually, he reached out with his fists and punched one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 20 XP and 5 gold. NAME knew that the only thing worse than hearing the whizz of an arrow coming at you was the sound of it thunking into your leg. Success text: Better still was the gwonging of it hitting NAME's armor in a mostly harmless way. He/she dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. A half-elf ranger wielding a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. NAME received 83 XP. Fail text: NAME had definitely heard the thunking sound, but must have been in shock because she didn't feel a thing yet. He/She dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. Presently, a half-elf ranger with a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound. NAME took 6-10 damage. NAME received 25 XP. Attack Bonus (3) NAME saw a spiretop drake harassing a merchant. Success text: He/She slashed the drake with his/her WEAPON, felling it easily. The merchant was so grateful he paid NAME a hefty reward. NAME received 46 XP and 12 gold. Fail text: Not being able to kill the drake, NAME was forced to retreat. S/He tried to imagine that the merchant was a swindler, embezzler, or charlatan instead of feeling guilty about it. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 15 XP. NAME found him/herself facing off against an ugly goblin. Goblins are ugly as a rule, but this one was particularly ugly in a way that might have been distracting to an unseasoned adventurer. Success text: Fail text: In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 16 XP. NAME was making good progress through the forest when a fire beetle leaped at him/her from the shrubbery. Success text: NAME was ready, and VERBED the fire beetle to death in a most heroic fashion. Never again shall that wicked insect terrorize travelers... unless there are more of them. NAME received 60 XP. NAME received a Potion of Reflexes/Potion of Will. Fail text: Unable to fend it off, NAME took a serious beetle bite before fleeing down the path and out of harm's way. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 24 XP. Charisma (2) NAME was getting tired of walking along the seemingly endless road through the forest when he/she heard a horse approaching. Hoping to hitch a ride, he/she struck up a conversation as the man approached. Success text: The rider was glad to meet a friendly adventurer and even happier to have the company of such a charming traveler on the lonely road. They rode together on the horse for several miles before their paths diverged at a fork in the road. For NAME, it was also pleasant company and even more so pleasant to get off his/her feet for a while. NAME gets +3 Constitution for 2 encounters. Fail text: They engaged briefly in the usual small talk, which quickly ended when NAME offended the rider. The rider kicked NAME to the ground and trampled his/her leg as he rode off down the long road. NAME took 4-8 damage. NAME gets '-3 Strength for 2 encounters'. NAME received 18 XP. On the main road through the forest was a fort, and outside that fort the captain of the guards was detaining a half-elven woman. As NAME approached, the soldier was in the middle of accusing her of being part of some alliance of forest residents trying to incite rebellion against the king. He called her a traitor and looked as if he might strike her. That was when NAME stepped in. Success Text: Explaining he/she had seen the woman fighting members of the rebellion just yesterday, NAME convinced the guards that she was innocent and they let her go. She was grateful, and give NAME some of the gold she'd taken from the rebels she had defeated. NAME received 93 XP and 56 gold. Fail Text: Constitution (1) It was getting late, but NAME thought he/she saw something intriguing at the top of a nearby hill. Success text: Drawing upon his/her great reserves of vitality he/she reached the top of the hill to investigate. It seemed a roughly made box with orc markings on it had fallen from a wagon and shattered upon a rock. The orcs surely would never miss its contents. NAME received 74 XP and 5 gold. NAME received a Holy Symbol. Fail text: Intelligence (1) NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he answered a riddle. Success Text: Fail Text: NAME failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 21 XP. Dexterity (1) NAME was growing quite hungry and decided to throw a balanced stick at a rabbit as she had been taught to do by her uncle. Success Text: It was almost easier than NAME had remembered. She beaned the first rabbit on the head in one shot. It was a most delicious rabbit, and she felt much better with some meat in her stomach. NAME gets +5 Constitution for 3 encounters. NAME received 69 XP. Fail Text: It was more difficult than NAME remembered it being and, after a great many wild misses, she/he gave up. As her/his stomach grumbled, she/he tried to convince herself/himself that rabbits have very gamey meat anyway. NAME took 5 damage. NAME gets '-3 Constitution for 2 encounters.' NAME received 25 XP. Wisdom (1) Climbing a tree to get a better view, NAME met a goblin... in the tree! The equally surprised goblin tried to explain what he was doing there. Success Text: The goblin's story was ridiculous and full of holes. NAME was on to him right away and, when the creep subtly reached for his dagger, NAME was more than ready to defend herself. It was awfully nice of the goblin to bring his valuables all the way up into this tree with him. NAME received 55 XP and 4 gold. NAME received a Potion of Will. Fail Text: Strength (1) Hearing a cry for help, NAME bounded past the leaves and lichens to find a young boy who had fallen off his old bay mare and underneath a large fallen log. Success Text: Fail Text: With a great deal of struggling, she managed to move the log just enough for the boy to struggle painfully free. His leg injury had worsened because of this, and NAME put him on his horse and led it back to the main road where she handed the boy off to some passing travelers. The boy gave her a few coins in thanks despite NAME's attempts to refuse payment for a good deed. NAME received 20 XP and 4 gold. Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (2) Dexterity (2) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (1+rare) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (3+rare) Media:Example.ogg Strength (1) Wisdom (3 + rare) Level 4 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (7) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (2+rare) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (5) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1) Strength (2) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (5) Attack Bonus (4) Dexterity (1) Constitution (3) Intelligence (1+rare) Wisdom (3) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2+rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (7+rare) Attack Bonus (2+rare) Charisma (1) Constitution (2) Intelligence (2) Strength (1) Wisdom (2) Level 8 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (1) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (7) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (0) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (1) Strength (1) Wisdom (2) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (3) Charisma (0) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (3) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (+rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain